


Pop Tarts

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [123]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Siv
Series: Petty Insults [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Pop Tarts

Thor was obviously distressed. “My son hates me.” He mumbled to his wife. “We are supposed to talk tomorrow. Perhaps it is best if we do not. Heimdall does not approve.” His chest ached. “He cannot understand why I returned. He feels as if I have replaced them.”

She rubbed his back. “Do you feel that is true? From his eyes?” She hoped it really wasn’t. She wanted this to work out for everyone involved.

“Of course not.” He sighed. “I believe he is angry, and scared.” He stated. “He doesn't believe that I wish to be in his life.” Which killed him. “Nothing I said helped.”

“He must work through his emotions first.” She kissed his shoulder. “He is at a rough age.”

Thor sighed. “I am unsure what to do.” He said sincerely. “I told him I would wish to be with her again, and he was very unhappy with the idea.” 

“Would you support his opinion?” She asked. Over the hours they were here, she had grown more used to the idea of Thor leaving her for you. 

“He doesn’t like the idea of me splitting time between me and ‘a new person’.” He explained. “He knows of how things were when he was an infant and toddler. Told me that she’s happy with Stark- who he calls Dad. I’ll admit that is bittersweet.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I told him he would be included when that decision is made.” He explained. “He also has Barnes and the Captain who have stepped up as father figures.” He went on. “Why would he ever need or want me?”

“Because he is a part of you. He will realize that.” She assured. “He will come around.” She said gently. “They have done a great job raising him into a fine young man.”

“Yes. I agree.” He rubbed over his beard. “I had not predicted this in all my years of hoping to return.”

* * *

You had cried yourself to sleep, and Tony slipped out. “JARVIS, can you ask Heimdall to meet me in my lab, and assure him I’m not mad.” 

“Of course, sir.” He stated. “He is on his way.” He added after a moment. 

Letting out a sigh, Tony leaned on a desk. He nodded as Heimdall shuffled in a while later. “Hey, kid.” He greeted him. “So, no your mom doesn’t know I called you in here. This is me and you talking.”

He nodded. “I’m grounded, huh?” He sighed.

Tony shook his head. “Not at all.” He told him. “This is about what you  _ don’t know  _ about when your dad got stuck in Asgard.” 

Heimdall bit his lip. “Okay…” he nodded. “Like what?” He couldn’t even guess.

Tony sighed. “It was the worst time for your mom. The worst.” He started. “It took us all, including you and Ben, to keep her from falling into a really bad place, but she still cried a lot. She was in mourning in a way.” He continued. “She lost a piece of herself.” His voice was soft. “At Ben’s first birthday…” He sighed. “She felt almost guilty being happy. She knew Thor would be in pain. Missing your birthday, and Ben’s. Bruce and I never stopped trying to figure out a way to him, but she was in limbo either way. He was gone, but she didn’t know if he was dead or alive. Would he ever come back?” 

Heimdall sat down as Tony continued, growing sad for you. No one had ever mentioned any of this. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that his father being gone had affected them all, but hearing it was very different. It hit him hard. What more did Tony have to tell him?

“We thought we’d lose her.” Tony admitted. “You’ve always looked like Thor, but the older you got, the more you looked like him. It was a daily reminder that you didn’t have the father that loved you so much, we didn’t have our friend and teammate, and she didn’t have the man she loves. She kept a brave face for you boys.” 

Heimdall swallowed. “So I’m being selfish…” he looked down. 

“I can’t judge for that. I was a selfish asshole for a bit in the beginning, before we found out about you.” He shrugged. “And you’re fifteen, I’m sure you’re acting your age. I just wanted to tell you what’s going on behind the scenes, that not everything is black and white. I think that you are mature enough to hear it.” He nodded. 

Heimdall shook his head. “I won’t stop them from being together.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I just didn’t want her to have to share him with someone new. She’s happy with you, I couldn’t understand why she was so hung up on him when she has you and he moved on.” 

“I get why you’re mad about that. I am, too.” He assured. “She wouldn’t make that decision without thinking of you either way.” He gently gently. “She cares too much about you.” 

“I believe that.” Heimdall nodded. “I feel bad.” He groaned. “Mom’s upset right now, isn’t she?”

“She’s hurting.” He nodded. “But worried more than anything.” He said honestly. “I think she’s just really overwhelmed. We woke up thinking we would just be celebrating their birthday, and next thing we know we’re trying to process Thor being back, and that he has a family. Cute family, and I understand why he brought them, but still.” He sighed. 

“I just feel replaced. For both me and mom. But I have to understand how she’s feeling, too.” He frowned. “I’m nearly an adult, his daughters are so young.”

Tony nodded. “Trust me, kid. I understand.” He came over. “But you’ll never be replaced.” He promised him. “I mean, look how many kids we have running around here. We still find time to bug you.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Heimdall smiled and nodded. “Thanks. You’ve really made me feel worth it.” He told him. “I’m glad you’re my dad.” 

Tony smiled. “I’m glad you’re my son.” He looked very proud. “Now, I’m going to attempt to sleep before we have a handful of small children demanding food in the morning.” He chuckled. 

“Sounds good. Thanks.” Heimdall nodded and hugged him. Heading out, he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. “JARVIS, can you have Thor meet me in the kitchen?” 

“Of course, sir.” He replied. 

Heimdall sat on the counter, munching on some pop tart bites. He’d stashed some out of the younger kids' sights because they always ate them all. Hearing footsteps, he looked over to see a nervous Thor. He offered a piece slowly, making the blonde look confused. “Mom used to tell me you loved them.” He shrugged. “Peace offering?”

“I did like Pop Tarts, these must be new.” He noted, taking a piece. “Peace offering?” 

“They’re mini.” Heimdall nodded, swallowing. “I wanted to have a talk…” He started, not sure how to kick this off.

Thor munched on his snack and nodded for him to go ahead, fearing the worst. He couldn’t even begin to guess.

“I had a talk with Dad.” He explained. “And he made me realize how much mom hurt when you were gone.” He looked down. “So I guess I should be grateful that you’re here. For her.” He explained. “I didn’t know how bad things were then. I don’t remember a lot because I was so young, and she put on a strong front.” 

Thor nodded, feeling guilty for how much everyone, especially you, hurt. “You know I had every intention to return.” He said softly. “I never would have gone had I known what would happen. I promise!”

He nodded. “I believe you. Everyone talks really good about you.” He brushed some crumbs off his shirt. “I’m willing to try with you, I guess. If it makes Mom happy.” He told him. “I don’t like it when she’s not happy. It’s worse when it’s my fault.”

Thor smiled. “You’ve grown up to be very strong and bright. I will do my very best to be a good father to you.” He promised. “Perhaps we can spend some time together soon?”

“I’ll try.” Heimdall nodded. That’s all he could do. He couldn’t promise anything. This was so new and confusing.

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” He was grateful for the chance. He couldn’t help but smile. “Shall we head back to bed?” He suggested. 

Heimdall nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to lunch with mom tomorrow, so I should probably get up at a decent time.” 

Thor beamed and followed him out. Now he could give his wife good news! He hoped that in time, Heimdall accepted his sisters, and then his step-mother. He was sure he would love them. “Sleep well, my son.” He said happily.

“Thanks.” Heimdall waved as they went down separate halls. As soon as he was in his room, he sighed. “JARVIS, can you show me all the videos and files of me and Thor?”

“Yes.” He replied and pulled up a screen, instantly showing you and Thor during your pregnancy. Heimdall hoped this helped him move towards accepting his father. He hugged his pillow and saw how happy you looked for a few pictures. The way you looked at Thor. He continued along the nine months and frowned. “Why don’t I see my dad?” He furrowed his brows. He knew that at one point you’d been with Steve, too, but he thought it had been you, and the three of them. However, there were many pictures Tony was absent from. 

“Sir?” JARVIS asked. 

“Where’s Tony from the pictures?” He asked. “Why isn’t he in so many?” 

“He was not with your mother at the time, sir.” He informed him.

“What?! Why?” He sounded upset.

“Mr. Stark had not wanted children, and panicked when he found out about Y/N being pregnant. They broke up, and got back together sometime after you turned about 6 months.” 

Heimdall felt his stomach drop. “He didn’t want me?” He sagged. In the span of one night, everything was being pulled out from under him. Nothing was what he thought! Was everything a lie?! “Is there anything else I don’t know?!” He honestly hoped not.

“The Captain was unfaithful to your mother.” JARVIS told him. “While they lived at the house.” 

“You’re joking.” He saw red. “When?!” He had always thought so highly of him! 

JARVIS took a moment. “During the time she was pregnant with your brother.” He informed him. “But we were all unaware.”

Heimdall clenched his jaw and felt tears fill his eyes. “Does Ben know?” He asked.

“No, sir.” He was told. “It has not been brought up for some time.” He added. 

Heimdall swallowed, not knowing if he should let him know how much his dad hurt you. He would be having a word with Steve soon. And he had a feeling it would be a very emotional talk. “Does Bucky know? He has to know right?” 

“All the adults are aware.”

He huffed. “Well...shit.” He groaned. “Has Thor ever hurt her? Besides accidentally leaving?” He huffed, feeling like everyone had hurt you.

“No, sir.” He told him. “Never.” 

Heimdall looked down, knowing he deserved the chance now. Hell, he was the only one he wasn’t angry with at the moment. You didn’t deserve to be treated like they had treated you. He knew his feelings had changed towards both Steve and who he knew as his Dad. “Thanks, JARVIS.” He sighed, falling back on his bed. 

“Of course young sir.” He said softly. 

He let out a breath, hoping he could sleep. He doubt it would come. 

* * *

Ben woke up first of the kids and snuck out to get some early breakfast. He was hungry, and still worried about where he stood with Heimdall. He hated it when they fought which was always rare. Sighing, he would just hope for the best. 

Steve was in the kitchen after a training session per usual. “Hey, night okay?” He smiled. 

“Pretty good, yeah. Lots of girls!” Ben huffed. “I had to tie a lot of pigtails.” He shook his head.

Steve chuckled. “I’m sure.” 

Heimdall walked in at that moment and headed straight for his cereal. He didn’t want to confront Steve in front of Ben. Ben saw it as him still being upset with him.

Ben sagged and watched his brother sadly. Hopefully this passed quickly. Steve watched them, hurting for them both. “Do you have plans today, Heimdall?” 

Heimdall rolled his eyes to himself. “No not really.” He muttered. “Lunch with mom to make up being a jerk.”

Steve smiled. “That’s nice of you.” He leaned against the counter. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me, too.” Ben piped in. 

Heimdall looked at him. “Thanks, Benny.” He sighed. “I’m not mad at you.”

Ben brightened. “You’re not? We’re okay?” 

He nodded. “I know you can’t help that you’re honest. Don’t know where you learned that from.” He reached over to hug him. “I’m glad you have my back, even if you know I might get upset.”


End file.
